Solstice
by Brunette07
Summary: Full Summary inisde. Future lemons. Fluff. Yada yada.
1. Prologue

This is my first Twilight/New Moon fanfic, so please bear with me. This takes place sometime after Twilight, before New Moon. Sorry for any mistakes!

I do not own these characters.

Full Summary: Edward and Bella's relationship is perfect, except for a few conflicts that need to be resolved. But, when a new vampire enters, the Cullens are acting really strange. And what's up with Bella's strange nightmares about fires?

* * *

"Edward…" I whimpered, "Could you please just…listen to me?" 

Edward sighed, as if his sigh would release all the tension and anger inside him that he harbored inside, "Bella, be reasonable-"

"Why are you so against this?" I interrupted, trying to keep the same, even tone.

He turned toward me, his eyes penetrating mine. Suddenly, I forgot my point and my heart lurched forward. Why was it always trying to escape?

"Bella," He repeated, closing the eyes that held me in a trance, "I will not be the one-"

"To change me into a vampire?" I spat, "There is **nothing** wrong with this. You wouldn't have to be careful around me anymore. Isn't that what you want?"

Edward's eyes snapped open. "This is nonsense. Ask my entire family, they did not want this. None of them. I will not destroy you."

My lips were set in a straight, unhappy line. "What about Alice? She would change me."

Edward stood from my bed, dropping my hands. His velvet voice fumed, "She wouldn't dare."

My face shot downwards into my lap as guilt washed over me. Why should I be guilty? Because this beautiful, unworldly creature in front of me was angry. And what was the source of his anger? Me.

He sighed and bent over to kiss my forehead. His cold lips pressed against my hairline, jumpstarting my heart. I looked up at him.

"I've got to go," He announced, heading toward the window.

My heart plummeted through my stomach. "Won't you stay…?"

"I can't." He answered, "I have errands."

"Okay…" I sighed. I stood walked toward, and put my arms around him and pressed my body close to his. He pulled me closer, breathing into my hair as the moonlight shaded us.

"One day, you'll realized how much of a threat I am to you," He whispered, making my heart tremble, "Then you'll never want to see me again."

I chuckled slow and quiet, "I doubt it."

We released each other and he was out the window in a flash, fading away in the darkness. I popped in an Evanescence CD and skimmed through the songs until I came to 'Going Under'. Then I collapsed into a hopeless heap of flesh on my bed.

I was under the covers when the music started.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

I sighed and stared to the empty spot beside me. It was my fault, I drove him away tonight. Now I would have to suffer…alone.

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore _

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

I wasn't near sleep by the time the song had ended. At that point I knew, that I wasn't going to sleep for a very long time.

* * *

I entered my 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck and the door slammed shut. After fastening my seatbelt, I jolted the truck to life. The roaring engine deafened out Charlie's goodbye from the porch. He had not left for work left. 

As I drove down the road, I looked at myself in the review mirror. I had bags under my eyes and no make up. I was paler than normal and feeling overwhelming guilty from mine and Edward's argument.

I figured that it was just me and that everything would be back to normal when I got to school. The ride was slow and boring. My face flushed with vibrant color when my noisy truck entered the parking lot, everyone's head turning my way.

And sure enough, I was right. Waiting in front of Edward's Volvo was Edward himself and Alice. The both greeted me, Alice with a hug and Edward with a kiss.

It was just me.


	2. The Beginning

School went by quickly, as it always did with Edward there. Throughout the entire day, I had 'Going Under' stuck in my head. I was glad that I was immune to Edward's talent.

School had ended, and Edward and I were in front of my truck. "I can't ride with you today."

Again, my hopeless mood was now returning. "Why?" I asked.

He seemed hesitant to answer, "My family and I are…hunting today."

"Oh," My voice was weak and faltering slightly, "For how long?"

"Two days."

"Oh," I said again. I draped my arms around him and kissed him gently. His lips lingered on mine. Something about this felt different. Sort of…awkward.

"I'll miss you," I tossed at him, pulling our lips away, but still holding onto him.

"I'll miss you too." He pulled me closer. I could feel his cool breath in my hair, "I love you."

I ignored my jumping heart. He was holding me so hard; I was almost struggling for breath. "I love you too."

We released and he began walking back to his Volvo which had Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie waiting inside.

I watched his perfect figure sway back to his Volvo, wondering why I couldn't be blessed with perfect grace like the Cullen's. I crawled into my truck and roared the engine to life.

* * *

Every Cullen sat around the dinner table, which was really just a prop. Carlisle stood up from his chair at the end of the long table.

"I'm sure everyone knows why we're here." Carlisle announced. Edward sat next to Carlisle with amazing posture. He wallowed in guilt for lying to me. (Bella's not there, but she's still going to narrate it as if she were.) "Shall we proceed to the vote?"

"Yes," Esme agreed, who sat across from Edward; also next to Carlisle.

"Emmett?" Carlisle motioned toward the burly teddy bear.

"Yes."

"Rosalie?"

"No." There was no change in her cold expression.

"Edward?"

Edward turned to his father; his eyes were hard and black as flint. "No," He spat out sourly.

(Some phrases I may use are from the book, like comparing to Edward's eyes to flint.)

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Esme?"

"No."

"And, you all know my feelings," He paused; glaring at Edward's clenched teeth, "So the answer is yes."

Edward stood from the table and nodded toward Carlisle. He stalked out of the dinning room and out the front door. This would surely ruin everything.

* * *

Fire blazed around me; choking me with a cloud of smoke. I coughed, my lungs flaming with pain. The trees were collapsing, nothing but ashes replacing the once tall, flourishing trees. I stayed close to the dirt floor, trying to crawl my way out.

"Bella! Bella!" Charlie shook me awake. My eyes opened, burning was the tears suddenly stopped seeping from them.

"Charlie?" I questioned, unsure.

"Bella!" He cried in relief, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," I said through tortured lungs. I swiped away the tears on my cheeks with the back of my hand. I eyed my room. Nothing was changed, except the lights were on; which was odd that the light alone didn't wake me.

I was not a heavy sleeper.

"Are you sure?" My concerned father pressed, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," Reality finally sinking in, "Sorry for waking you."

He chuckled, "No that's alright, Bells." He stood from my bed and walked to the door, "Go back to bed. You still have school in the morning."

He turned the lights off, shrouding the room in darkness. I peered around; it was one-thirty in the morning. I groaned, thinking of my lonely day without Edward tomorrow.

My grief put me to sleep early; my dreams going up in smoke.

* * *

The next two days went by slow and boring. It wasn't until Thursday when Edward came back, as promised. 


End file.
